


Once friend, now stranger

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Been awhile since I watched the movie, F/F, Gen, Spock Prime feels, going off memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought occurred to me. What would have it been like for Female!Ambassdor Spock to encounter Jane Tiberia Kirk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once friend, now stranger

Spock sat around the flickering flames. T'Nero had stranded her on Delta Vega. Spock felt her heart heavy. Guilt. Bitterness. And a deep sense of regret. She took out her small photograph. There she saw her family. The one she served with for twenty-seven years. Captain  Jane T. Kirk sat in the middle with a wide smile.  Spock right by her side arms locked to her backside and her hair jet black. Her eyes aimed at the viewer. Behind T'Pock was Hikari Sulu with a wide smile. Pavlona Chekov had her hand on Hikari's shoulder with her short brown hair intact. Majorie Scott beside Pasha (As Hikari passionately nicknamed her) with her hair gray and up in a bun while in uniform. Lea McCoy with the stubborn eternally grumpy doctor appeal. The lines on her face was obvious. Her once brown hair had been graying when the picture was taken. Nnamdi Uhuro, lacking hair, right by her side, appearing as fierce and independent.

Spock briefly closed her eyes feeling a tear come down.

She wasn't alone long as she had them.

The last surviving crew member of the _USS Enterprise_. She had made her goodbyes to Lea long ago. Lea died before Spock went to Romulus to attempt unification. Lea would have insisted she went with her. Spock found herself going back to the days when she was in her prime. Going out and serving Star Fleet alongside Lea and Jane. The banter she shared with Lea. The duty she felt she had ensuring the continued life of her captain. Spock had been by  Jane's side when the woman passed. The damage from the pseudo torpedo had been too overwhelming for her body. Spock and Lea had arrived side by side in the hospital without making a comment to another. The pale color on Jane's body. The cry that came from the doctor. Spock catching Lea into her arms preventing her from falling into a heap. Spock conducted a mind meld. There was only a flicker left. The remaining crew had made their farewells. And it was all because of the _Enterprise B_. After the final farewells were made, Jane was let go.

Spock opened her eyes.

"Well now, ashayam," Spock said, rubbing the side of Jane's pixalated face. "We are back where it all began. Where Grace died."

Spock could hear crunching in the snow followed by a woman's scream. Spock closed the photograph then placed into her pocket. She picked up a large stick radiating flames. She followed toward the source of the noise. She could see a hooded figure screaming with their leg trapped by one of the tentacles wrapped around it. She lowered the flickering and flaming branch onto the tentacle. The beast shrieked letting go of the woman's leg. The woman scrambled forwards running out of Spock's line of sight into the cave even further.  Spock sighed. Could this be one of the people at the station far ahead? She turned around with the torch raised.  But what she saw was someone who made her heart stop briefly.

"Jane T. Kirk," Spock said. She felt overwhelming joy at seeing a familiar face. "How did you find me?"

Jane looked at Spock oddly.

"What?" Jane  used the wall as her guide to get up.

"I have, and always shall be, your friend." Spock said, feeling her heart break. Then she noticed that Jane's eyes were not hazel but a bright shade of blue. She appeared to be afraid, and rather wary of her. Jane was never like that toward Spock. After all, Spock's second but very private marriage was made with the woman. 2267, the year the marriage with Spring was annulled. They were fortunate to have the other.

"I. . . don't . . . know. . . you."  Jane said, stepping back as Spock stepped forward.

Spock refused to flinch.

"I am Spock." Spock said.

Jane stared at Spock in anger.

"Bullshit."  Jane said.

And Jane was never that vulgar.

"I do not bull shit, captain." Spock said. "I am not a bull so  I am unable to make bull shit."

"I am not a captain, either," Jane said. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Miss Spock is the acting captain."

"That is illogical," Spock said. "You are supposed to be the captain."

"'I am a cadet." Jane said.

"A cadet. . ." Spock said, troubled.

"Yeah." Jane said.

"I sense you do not believe me. . ." Spock said.

"Yeah, I get that part when you look nothing like Captain Spock." Jane said.

And no one knew that she was in fact married. Arranged marriages were something that not many Vulcans spoke of until it was consummated then the females would add the "T" to their name. The T meant for being head of the clan. Vulcans were often associated to the mysterious aspect as were Klingons and Romulans. Andorians were another form of mystery to them being the females mostly. They were exotic but mostly their romance was intoxicating to the males. Spock had to fight back the urge to smile. Oh, Jane would learn.

"Nero has Captain Pike." Spock said.

Jane's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" Jane asked.

Spock approached Jane.

"Let me show you," Spock stepped forward reaching her hand forward. "My mind to your mind."

Jane stepped back.

"Sorry, but. . .  I just got . . .  pinched by you." Jane said. "I have a . . .  little . . .  trouble . . . with your fingers on me."

Spock's eyebrow rose further then it went down.

"Trust me, Jannie." Spock said. "I do not wish you harm."

Jane froze, her eyes fixated on the Vulcan. She willing stepped forward into  Spock's perimeters. Spock came to the woman then applied her fingers to the psi points of Jane's face. It had been a long time since she had done a mind meld with another human. Too long to be exact. Her third marriage, which was Lea, had plenty of mind melds. Each of them were priceless and valuable to her. In marrying Jane, Spock had married the good doctor. They had a healthy understanding of the other. Lea used terms of endearment toward the Vulcan such as words that used to be insults were affectionate then. Spock engaged the mind meld explaining the whole story to Jane.

Once the story was completed, Spock let go of Jane's head letting the woman stumble back.

"My apologies for the emotional transference," Spock said. "It is a minor side effect."

Jane leaned against the wall panting.

"So. . ." Jane said. "You do. . . feel."

The staccato speaking was still prominent in Jane's youngerself.  That would never change.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

Jane turned around.

"Did I. . . know . . . my mother?" Jane asked.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "She was the one who inspired you to join Star Fleet. She even was there to attend you taking over the _Enterprise_ as captain."

Jane sighed.

"That is. . . just. . ." Jane said, as Spock went past her. "Spock!"

"We are going to return you to the  _Enterprise_ , captain." Spock said.

"I am not a captain." Jane said.

"Yes, you are." Spock argued back.

"No, I am not." Jane repeated.

"You will be. You always have been a captain to me." Spock said. "I have no desire to command a starship without you."

"I get that you are friends with my future self," Jane said. "But that possibly might not even happen."

"Friends?" Spock repeated. She thought back to their love story. "Friends cannot entirely be an accurate representation with our history." She snapped up her hoody. "Your grandparents are still stationed on Earth. Is that correct?" She turned her head toward Jane watching the twenty-five year old women get a confused facial reaction on her face. "Earth is next. Logically."

The familiar determined expression appeared on Jane's face.

"I am going with you." Jane said.

* * *

They made their trek through the snow in the direction of the earth bound base. Delta Vega was where Grace Michell lost her life. And where Jane started to rely on Spock. Back then everyone referred to her as Miss Spock. True, she did miss those days. To Jane, as of now, she was a stranger. A stranger who knew too much.  She had the thick eyebrows. The curly hair that had been terribly cut and it appeared to be growing back. She had a rebel like hair cut. Both sides of her hair had been cut leaving the center of it behind. If she had informed her Jane of this and let her see it, there would be denial and scoffling and then acceptance along the way. They had their hoods up.

Spock opened the door going in first with Jane close behind her. She stepped in as the breeze made the snow drift in. She could see the festive decorations. Who was this alien being in most of these pictures with inanimate objects being used as a form  of entertainment?  Her memory was getting rusty. Her body required her quarters to be warmer, one hundred twenty five to be precise. A loud 'Oi!' drew their attention. She could see a short woman making her way down the hall compete with a long scarf, a big coat,boots, and winter pants and apparently gloves.

"Close the fuc--" The woman took her hat off. "Wait a second, are you the supply detail? I have been stationed on here for a month!"

"You are Majorie Scott." Spock said.

"At yer service."  Majorie said, awing  at the Vulcan who said her name like it meant something. Something to be proud of. Her parents were upset when she cheated the Kobyashi Maru to get onto the Engineering track. Her place was not on the bridge but in engineering where it mattered. Sure, she was a genius. But that did not a mean a genius in engineering belongs on the bridge. "I take it my failure is that well known."

"Failure?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was not aware you were stationed on Delta Vega . . ."

"Archers prized beagle!" Majorie said. "I beamed her somewhere. Poor lassie's lost. All because of Transwarp beamin'."

"You did not fail." Spock said,sounding bemused.

Majorie's eyes boggled at Spock.

"Are you from the future?" Majorie asked.

"She is, I am not." Jane said.

"Well, that's just brilliant!" Majorie said. "Do they still have  sandwiches there?"

"Why of course," Spock said. "It was Jane's favorite lunch with a soda and french fries."

"I don't like french fries." Jane said, jokingly.

Spock turned her head in the direction of Jane.

"Do not tease me," Spock said. "I am one hundred fifty eight years your senior." Spock turned his head in the direction of the engineer. "Miss Scott, would you like my help to correct your formula?" Majorie's eyes boggled, once again, marveling at the pure awesomeness of the Vulcan. "You were the one who cracked it. Why don't you patent it first?"

"Yes!" It came out as a fangirl squeal from the woman.

Spock appeared to be intrigued.

"Fascinating." Spock said.

They went to the central part of the base complete with the individual transporter, screens, chairs, and a Keensera sitting on one of the machines eating a sandwich. Spock came over to one of the screens then requested Majorie to show her formula. The woman came to the Vulcan's side then inputted the formula. Jane saw the hints of a smile appear on the old woman's face. Majorie stepped aside as Spock's fingers flew on the flat screen changing the formula up correctly. The Vulcan took a step back allowing Majorie to take a look. The woman stared at the screen.

"Ooh my god." Majorie said. Then she turned in Spock's direction. "I cracked it?  The failed genius?"

"Indeed." Spock said.

Majorie cleared her throat.

"So, the _Enterprise_ has had its maiden voyage, has it?" Majorie asked. "She is one well-endowed lady!" She held her hands as though there was something huge in them. "I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you'll pardon the engineering parlance."

Spock turned toward Jane.

"You will go to save Earth with Miss Scott." Spock said.

"What?" Jane said. "No! You should go with me."

Spock frowned.

"If I were to go with you then everything will come to an end and time will be irrelevant." Spock said, as Jane had a horrified expression on her face. "Everything will be happening at the same time. Which would be illogical in the laws of physics, space, and time to have two of the same person standing in the same spot."

Jane puckered her lips briefly.

"You know. . ." Jane said, as Majorie was celebrating the achievement with a female green being that had scales and was in matching winter attire. "Coming back. . . changing history . . . That is cheating."

Spock had a fond pause.

"A trick I learned from an old friend." Spock said.

"Scotty, you are coming with me." Jane said, patting on Majorie's  shoulder heading in the direction of the transporter machine. "Hey Spock, how would I convince your younger self to let me help?" She was walking backwards. "I sure would like some advice."

"Jannie, I have just lost my planet," Spock said. "I am emotionally compromised. Which makes me unfit for duty."

Jane grinned.

"Thanks, Spock!" Jane said, walking into the square transporter themed elevators.

"Where are we goin'?" Majorie said.

"To the _Enterprise_ , of course." Jane said.

Majorie closed the curtain as Keensera set the coordinates to the nearby starship being the _Enterprise_. Spock looked over in the direction of the young woman. And she knew what should be said to her. The wisest thing to say. What she should have said before she went out to the _Enterprise B_ for her first tour into space with the media and insufficient crewmembers. Spock held out her hand in the shape of the standard Vulcan greeting.

* * *

At the end of the day Jane and the _Enterprise_ crew saved Planet Earth. Vulcans were everywhere in the shuttle bay. She could sense the family bond resurging to life. Her mother had died before they could reconcile but Jean Picard helped in a way reconcile from beyond the grave. Sarek was speaking with a few elders beside a shuttle.

"Mother?" Came a familar but younger voice.

Spock Prime turned to see Commander Spock  raising an eyebrow recognizing herself.

"I am . . ." Spock Prime said. "Not our mother."

Commander Spock lowered her eyebrow walking forward toward her counterpart.

"I do not understand," Spock said. "Why would you lie?"

"I merely implied time itself would crash if we were in the same spot at the same time," Spock Prime said.  "If I had arrived then more questions would have been raised then necessary. And there is a relationship that will define you, and the captain, both. In ways you cannot imagine."

"Did she define you?" Spock inquired.

"Why of course she did," Spock Prime said, fondly. "And I to her."

"I will be resigning to help my species repopulate."  Spock said.

Spock Prime raised an eyebrow.

"There is two of you. Does it not make sense that you can be two places at once?" Spock Prime asked. "Let me do the rebuilding and you do what is your fate."

"That is logical," Spock said. "But . . ." She paused with her hands locked behind her back. "You could always return to your time. It is only logical."

"Then I ask that you do yourself a  favor… put away logic, and do what  feels right. The world you’ve inherited  lives in the shadow of incalculable  devastation… but there’s no reason you  must face it alone." Spock Prime removed a pendant from around her neck. It was a holo-emitter. "This was a gift to me. Representing… A dream. One we were unable to fulfill." She handed the holo-emitter to her counterpart. Spock took the pendant. "The way you can now." Spock Prime started to walk away but came to a abrupt stop. Her once shoulder length black hair turned gray up in a bun. "As my customary farewell would appear  oddly self serving, I will simply say…" She did the Vulcan salute.  "Good luck."

Their eyes hold at least once then they parted ways. Spock  Prime walked away walking past Sarek. Sarek turned her head in the direction of the passed figure as though she had an uncanny feeling that someone she knew had just walked passed. It was the family bond tingling. Spock looked at the pendant noting how old and worn it appeared to be. Some of the metal appeared to be covered in rust while it visibly had scratches. There was a button alongside the rounded edge where in the middle was a glass surface. Spock considered, for a beat, to activate it. Spock activated the holo-emitter watching a blue figure appear on the screen. A woman with graying brown hair, hazel eyes,and in a military like uniform appeared singing. She appeared to be in her late sixties. She was confident, brash, and wry.'

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…_ " Jane Prime stopped, with a grin. _"I know I know, it’s illogical to  celebrate something you had nothing to do with, but I haven’t had the chance to  congratulate you on your appointment to  the ambassadorship so I thought I’d seize  the occasion… Bravo, T'Spock — they tell  me your first mission may take you away  for awhile, so I’ll be the first to wish you luck… and to say…_ " Jane Prime paused, emotional. " _I miss you, old friend._ "

Our view shows the Enterprise in dock being repaired by machinery through the windows.

 _"I suppose I’d always imagined us…"_ We see a crowd of star fleet officers over four hundred of them in dress uniform. _"Outgrowing Starfleet together. Watching life swing us into our Emeritus years…"_ One by one we go across those faces, the main bridge crew, seeing how young they were. Keensera was among them. They appeared to be proud. "I look around at the new cadets now and  can’t help thinking… has it really been  so long? Wasn’t it only yesterday we  stepped onto the Enterprise as boys?  That I had to prove to the crew I  deserved command… and their respect?"

The view landed on  Jane was calm, composed, and proud.

Finally in her captain's uniform mostly consisting of a dress and boots.

"This assembly calls for Jane T. Kirk."

Jane broke formation marching down the crowd past Uhuro,Majorie,Hikari,Pavlona, Keensera,and Lea. All of whom were beaming. Spock was notably absent. Jane ascends the stairs standing to the attention.

"Your inspirational valor and supreme  dedication to your comrades are in keeping with the highest traditions of  service and reflect utmost credit to  yourself, your crew, and the Federation.  By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby  directed to report to Commanding Officer,  _USS Enterprise_ , for duty as her relief."

Jane turns then walks over to a wheel chair bound Christina Pike. She was in admiral uniform. Overnight, it appeared, her hair had turned gray. But despise the trauma, her pride was intact and overwhelming. There was a small box in Christina's lap.  The two women saluted each other. It had been three years. Three long years to see a genius go from rebel to a potentially bright star fleet officer. Christina could see a future ahead of Jane. A bright one. And her first mission had gone successfully.

"I relieve you, ma'am." Jane said.

"I am . . . relieved." Christina said. Christina opens a box in her lap. It was a medal. "And as Fleet Admiral, for your… uniquesolution to the Kobayashi Maru, it’s my  honor to award you with a commendation for original thinking." Christina, containing a smirk, plants the medal on Jane's chest as the woman had kneeled down to her level with her eyes full of emotions. Her mother should be here for this but instead of her father, Winter Kirk, was there to attend. "Congratulations, Captain."

Jane nodded, with a smile.

"Thank you,ma'am." Jane said, then she stood up full level turning toward the crowd.

There was a wild crowd as her eyes were shining.  If there was music to be played it would be overshadowing the cheering and the clapping going on. Lea leaned toward Hikari's side and muttered with a eye roll, "Same ship, different day." in a grumpy but rather annoyed tone. Sure, Lea was proud of her friend but the Kirk luck apparently was going to change all their lives and hers for the best and for the worst in the future apparently. As Jane rejoined her crew for huge and congratulations, our view goes to the top of the hangar where we see Spock Prime at the top. She was moved beyond words. Her hands tightly gripping the rail. She turns then leaves them to their celebration.

 _"I know what you’d say — ‘It’s their turn  now, Jannie…’ And of course you’re  right…_ " Our view returned to Spock holding the holo-emitter. " _But it got me thinking: Who’s to say we can’t go one more round?  By the last tally, only twenty five  percent of the galaxy’s been chartered…  I’d call that negligent. Criminal even — an invitation. You once said being a starship captain was my first, best  destiny… if that’s true, then yours is to be by my side. If there’s any true logic to the universe… we’ll end up on that bridge again someday._ " Jane Prime stopped with a grin. Because this part means the most. " _Admit it, T'Spock. For people like us, the journey itself… is home_."

Our view turned toward Spock. She was being overwhelmed with emotions as the holoprojection ceased ending with the smile of the captain. She was lost in feelings that were flooding through her. Never before had she been overwhelmed by emotions such as these. And they felt strong toward the message left by Jane's much more mature counterpart. Spock looked forward in the direction that Spock Prime had vanished in. Knowing, that if anything, she had outlived Jane Prime. And a unheard, "I grieve with thee." was muttered. It had to be that important. Well, this relationship they had was important. Important enough that Spock Prime ensured she stayed aboard the _Enterprise_. Spock cleared her throat with a sigh then put the holo-emitter into her dress pocket.

It was her turn to start her journey home.

**The End.**


End file.
